whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Caliburn
Caliburn is the Treasure sword of High King David Ardry and is a unique treasure. Overview The “sword of light,” Caliburn is an extremely powerful treasure currently held by High King David. There is some argument that Caliburn isn’t actually a treasure but a unique item that defies all expectations and explanations as the usual rules governing treasures don't seem to hold as far as Caliburn is concerned. Brought to the mundane world in 1969 by Lord Dafyll ap Gwydion, Caliburn was used by him in the Accordance War. Appearance Caliburn is a longsword (almost the size of a two-handed blade) with an extremely sharp point. The blade appears silver with wavery streaks of gold. The guard is shaped as a stylized moon and star and is set with a huge diamond that flashes rainbows when it moves. Wrapped in gray leather bound with silver wire, the hilt is slender and elongated and capped with another diamond. Its sheath is made of simple black leather, though some fae claim they can make out the world “Caliburn” worked into the leather. To mortal eyes, the blade appears as an old sword, too pitted and rusty to be of any interest. Powers Caliburn is a peacemaker. Though it will fight for its wielder, it does so to end conflict. Irrevocably tied to both the Dreaming and the land, it seeks stability under a compassionate and fair ruler. Caliburn recognizes the true King or Queen and may only be fully used by him or her. Commonly Known Powers * At the desire of its wielder, the sword may inflict either chimerical or real damage – even though it’s a treasure rather than a chimerical creation * The sword glows with a brilliant golden light when used in a just battle by a worthy wielder * The blade gives its wielder the equivalent of Melee 3 unless the person already exceeds that ability (in which case it offers one more dot in the skill). These abilities are available to anyone whom the sword allows to wield it. While many Kithain believe that Caliburn is sentient, few know how – or if – the sword communicates. Powers known to High King David * Caliburn communicates only with those people it chooses and uses some form of telepathy to do so, rather than speech. The blade can make its wielder aware of options he or she might not have considered or been aware of and may offer counsel or suggestions if asked. * It can use up to the first three level of Sovereign on behalf of its chosen, though if that person misuses the power, Caluburn cancels the effect immediately * The sword enchants any mortals it touches. Such enchantments last for up to a month unless deliberately broken * Caliburn can protect itself by using the Wayfare 5 power of Flicker Flash to remove itself from dangerous situations. Since it cannot take its wielder along, it rarely does so when in someone’s possession. If someone that the sword disapproves of lay hands on it, however, it may opt to utilize this power. The blade needs nothing besides itself to perform this maneuver. Currently Unknown Powers * The sword is capable of hiding itself by using the Chicanery 2 power of Veiled Eyes. If that Art fails it may use the Chicanery 3 power of Fugue in its viewer to make them forget that they ever saw the sword. * Caliburn’s sheath bestows the powers of Oakenshield (Primal 5) (usable for the duration of one battle) and Healther Balm (Primal 4) (only usable on its wearer once per day upon its chosen wielder, so long as the sheath is worn.) * The sword may have other powers it hasn’t yet revealed. References # CTD. Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition, # http://mistsofmemory.net/wiki/doku.php?id=ctd:treasures Category:Treasures (CTD)